The Eukaryis Cycle - Book 1: Law of the Jungle
by MatrixOfWumbo
Summary: The jungle planet Eukaryis. On this world live a race of Cybertronians who wage tireless battles for dominance of the planet. Now one faction stands closer than ever to uniting the planet under its iron fist. But when the Decepticons arrive, what side will they take? (Contains a wide range of characters from Victory to Beast Wars to Cybertron). All stories start at Earthfall.
1. Chapter 1

_The jungle planet **Eukaryis**. On this world live a race of Cybertronians who have never seen their homeworld. To them, this is their home. For ages battles of every size have been waged across its surface, factions rising and falling in a bid for dominance of the planet. Now one bot stands closer than ever to uniting the planet under his iron fist: **MAGMATRON**. __Magmatron and his loyal **Predaknights** built their kingdom, the **Predarchy** , over centuries of strife. Their force has driven nearly every other faction from the central continent of Eukaryis. _

**The Transformers** in: **Law of the Jungle**

 **Chapter 1: Sunrise**

Predatory Rock

Grimstone got up with the sun, as always. The kingdom was at its most serene in the first light of day. The Rust Mountains gleamed red behind him, and above Eukaryis' two moons hung engorged in the sky. _But wait_ , he thought, snapping out of his moment of zen. _What was this third object he saw?_

A dark sphere floated high overhead, it's metal side gleaming in the rising sun. Grimstone could make out part of a purple symbol revealed from the shadow. He ran inside to mobilize his men. Magmatron would have to be informed immediately.

The Savage Palace

Magmatron was also watching the sun peek through the teeth of the Rust Mountains when the Predaknights sent their message. Now he was out on the balcony of the palace looking for a glimpse of the dark shape over the peaks. He heard a light flapping of wings behind him.

"Sire. I am here."

"Noctorro. Fly with me. I wish to see this for my own eyes."

"Yes my liege. If I may ask, do you really think this is Cybertron making contact after so long?"

"It would appear so. But if the reports are anything to go on this isn't a personal call. We will see when we've arrived. If they have any spine they'll send someone down to chat. We can't let have Razorclaw and the others have all the fun now can we?"

Magamatron flipped into the air and spread blazing wings. Noctorro went aloft himself and they made for the mountains.

The Swamp of Wrath 

Despite the climbing sun, the depths of the Swamp of Wrath remain wreathed in a foul cloud. Few were stirring yet, but one creature stalked on four legs through the marshy undergrowth. Scourge was in a particularly foul mood. Food was short, and morale was low. His campaign against the Predarchy had been costly indeed, but he did not leave his old life for want of comfort.

He came to a clearing in the swamp, where the obscure shapes of a few Abomi lay wallowed in the mud. But he didn't pay them any mind. Instead he looked up to see a round shadow in the sky above. A purple mask shape glowed dourly from its bottom. His blood rose. He let out a savage roar, torching the branches above him and scaring the tar out of the bathers. He leapt through the trees at full tilt, making for his makeshift headquarters at the Tooth.

The Rust Mountains

Magamatron and Noctorro had landed on an outcropping to rest. The sun was now at its highest, and the alien shape cast a wide shadow across the hinterlands below.

"Look sire! A craft is coming down!"

Noctorro had spotted a shining pinprick leave the dark shape. _That's good_ , Magmatron thought. _A spine_. He dearly hoped the bots inside had a good reason for him why a Decepticon War World was parked above his planet.

The Predamark, North of Rust Pass

Divebomb and Tirade had tracked the shuttle's trajectory to a place on the borders of Scourge's land. They had actually managed to beat the craft to its landing site.

Razorclaw and Grimstone took point. As ranking officers it was their job to represent their king and country to the interlopers. Grimstone was immediately taken aback by its size. It was huge for a simple scouting vessel, but had no weapons to suggest it was anything else. It was a dark gunmetal color, like the War World it came from. Parts of it were detailed in blue and gold.

Tantrum stamped his feet. "Is someone going to come out?" I want to see what we're hunting today."

As if to answer him, the doors hissed and hinged open, forming a gangway down to the ground. A detail of identical dark blue soldiers came out and formed a line on either side of the ramp. They all raised their weapons in salute.

A blue and black bot, tall and handsome looking, strolled down the ramp between them, gold regalia gleaming on his shoulders and chest. He looked around him as if on a pleasure tour, a broad smile on his face.

"You there!" Grimstone started.

"On behalf of his Majesty Emperor Magmatron, we demand to know who you are, and what business you have trespassing!" Razorclaw finished.

The stranger finally beheld the welcoming committee, black and orange and scowling all over. He flashed them another brilliant smile.

"Hello! My name is Dezaras of the Torus Heights, and my business is _peace_. If you believe in that sort of thing."


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2: First Impressions****

Aboard the _Dilong_

Crossblades checked the instruments again aboard the shuttle. He wanted the landing to be perfect. First impressions were everything with a native population, and these ones already had a reputation. Dezaras would have to bring his A-Game to woo the Eukarians. An offshoot of the Cybertronian race long isolated, they rarely accepted outsiders.

Dezaras and his retinue were already positioned by the doors. He had decided to go for cheerful and confident for his debut on the Jungle Planet, rather than stern and professional. The diplomatic process was becoming somewhat dull for him, not the least because of its pension for failure. But Shockwave was very invested in forming a strong bond between Eukaryis and an eventual Decepticon-controlled Cybertron. Dezaras was under strict orders to return successful, or not at all.

Crossblade's voice came over the intercom; "Sir, we have company down there, you ready?"

"I am. Prepare final descent."

The Tooth

"Wake up slaglicks!"

Scourge stormed into the throne room. The air was thick and warm from the breath of its sleeping occupants. Hun-Gurr yawned and stood up.

"What time is it boss? Did ya bring something to eat?"

Scourge grabbed him by the head and dragged him up a level on the tower the Abomnicons called home. The others were gradually rousing themselves below. Scourge's soldiers were perfectly vicious on the battlefield, but they were as slow as tar when they weren't motivated. Scourge could be very motivating when he showed them the blunt end of his axe.

They reached a balcony about halfway up the tower. The building jutted out alongside the bright white peak the Abomi called the Tooth. Scourge had laid the foundation himself many moons ago. He turned Hun-Gurr's face, still clutched firmly in his claw, towards the War World in the sky.

"Do you see that? There are Cybertronians here. HERE! Who do you think called them? Those feeble migrants out on the plains? Magamatron is up to something. We're going to figure out what and remind him why we don't allow outworlders."

"What if the outworlders are fighting him too? We can come help them. And maybe they'll have food..."

"Stop thinking about food!" Scourge slapped his lieutenant back down the stairs."

"He has a point, Scourge." Rippersnapper had rushed over to scoop his commander off the ground. "Everywhere we go the Abomi are asking when we're gonna get another haul of food in. We haven't been on a raid in the plains for 20 Solar Cycles, and the Pred blockades are kicking our skidplates. Cutthroat keeps looking at me like I'm a giant Energon Pod."

"Hrrrng," Cutthroat growled in agreement. At least, Rippersnapper was pretty sure it was agreement.

"You want to raid? Let's go rip open those Cybertronians and see what goodies spill out!" We move out NOW before _his highness_ does something stupid!"

The Landing Site

"...If you believe in that sort of thing."

The stoney faces surrounding him suggested Dezaras maybe shouldn't have gone for "cheerful and confident" after all.

"You may be lost cousin," the one with wings said. "Eukaryis hasn't known peace in eons. We like it just the way it is."

"Believe me, erm, I don't believe I caught your name."

"I didn't give it to you."

"Yes... well, believe me _friend_ , we Decepticons are no stranger to conflict. For nearly two hundred years we have fought to liberate our planet - our home - from an oppressive force."

 _Laying it on thick_ , he thought to himself, he was running out of good will to appeal to.

"We had hoped that, as an ancient colony of our species's birthplace, Eukaryis might lend aid in our crusade against the tyranny of the Autobots."

"And I had hoped that Megatron would have the nerve to come ask for handouts himself," a voice crackled from overhead. A dragon, glimmering red and black in the midday light, landed between the Predaknight and Decepticon parties. It transformed into a regal and powerful form in front of Dezaras. A beast like a bat was with him. "It seems we will both leave this valley disappointed."

"Surely you can only be the Lord Emperor Magmatron of the Eukarian Predarchy. I have heard much about you."

"And I have heard little about you," he retorted. Your leader though has made waves across the stars. I assumed the Decepticons would come to this land some day, and now here comes one of Megatron's lackeys to broker 'peace.' how quaint."

Dezaras bit back some anger at the "lackey" comment. "It is not on Megatron's authority that I come here. The war is vast in scope, and so all of us must do our part to muster support. Your empire here speaks volumes for the military prowess of Eukarian soldiers."

Magmatron laughed a joyless laugh. It certainly didn't bring any joy to Dezaras.

"Which is why you are here, isn't it? Soldiers. You mean to use my men as frontline fodder, as mere weapons in your war. I've heard it all before, from warlords across this planet. Who's a hero, who's a villain, tyranny, justice, peace, death. It's all the same when you're a soldier. I only talk to the ones in charge. So unless you have Megatron in that fancy ship of yours, you can go right back to your floating fortress and frag off my land."

 _Okay, he asked for it._  
"Megatron, alas, is no more. Slain in a starship crash. It fell to us, his generals, to carry out his legacy."

Dezaras was pleased that _that_ at least came to a surprise to the Emperor. He was... distressingly well informed.

"So... you come here as soldiers adrift, without direction, seeking what? Shelter? Aide? A place to..."

He suddenly transformed, his dragon head to the air sniffing. The Knights behind him went on edge, drawing their weapons. Dezaras wondered what he could have done now, until he smelled it too. A rotting stench rolling from the treeline to the East.

A group of bizarre creatures came over the hill. "Oh go on, don't let us interrupt," a two headed reptile sneered.

"Hrrr," a bird perched on his shoulder growled.

"I believe he was going to say, _a place to mark your graves,_ " said a grotesque purple beast next to him.

A roar came from above as a second dragon dropped out of the sky and tackled Magmatron. The Abomnicons charged at Dezaras and their guards.

 _This day keeps getting more complicated_ , Dezaras thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Abomnicons**

The Landing Site

Magmatron hefted his assailant off of him and shot a volley of fire balls his way. Scourge transformed and batted them all away with his axe. Dezaras watched his movements intently. He swung swiftly and with confidence. Crossblades had to snap him out of it.

"Sir! I think maybe we should start fighting back, sir!"

Deathsaurus turned to see the Abomnicons bearing down on the first line of Vehicons. He drew his rifle to provide cover fire, but the purple creature was already on one of them. He watched in horror as he _bit into_ the poor trooper's side and began to pull.

"What kind of monsters are you?"

"Call him Blot outworlder," a sort of bipedal sea creature growled from where he was ripping into another Vehicon, "And I'm Rippersnapper. We're the Abomnicons, and we're gonna eat you dead. Hope you don't mind."

"We do, you filth!" a shout came from behind. The black and orange dragon, with the Predaknights behind him, were charging to meet their age old foes.

Magmatron was back in robot mode, blocking axe strikes with the jaws on his right hand. "What is this Scourge? Attacking out in the open isn't like you Abomnicons."

"Come now, _your highness_ , did you think I'd let you hog these intruders to yourself? I'd sooner kill myself than let you bring in a ringer!"

"A ringer?"

"Outsiders are FORBIDDEN. Are you such a coward that you couldn't admit I was winning? You had to call in reinforcements!"

"Onyx above you're dim! I didn't call these bots here! I don't even know what they're _doing_ here!"

They transformed again. Scourge belched a cone of green flame and staggered the Emperor, but he lashed out with his tail to Scourge him before he could close the distance. He beat his wings hard and lifted the two into the air.

By now all the other combatants were embroiled around the Decepticons' ship. Noctorro and Razorclaw were stabbing away at Hungurr, while Decepticons were trying to concentrate fire on Sinnertwin (Dezaras was learning names as he went along, so the diplomatic relations weren't a total wash, he tried to convince himself).  
Everyone left Scourge and Magmatron alone, for obvious reasons. The Decepticon general was awestruck by the savagery of the combat he was witnessing. Burning, clawing, tearing. It was _glorious_. This was what the Jungle Planet was famed across the galaxy for. The Autobots wouldn't stand a chance with this ferocity on their side. Cutthroat swooped down on a group of Vehicons. Deathsaurus ran over with his melee weapon and started beating the flier back. He grabbed one of the troopers by the hand and pulled him up. "Get to higher ground. Half these rustbuckets aren't even flight capable."  
The Vehicon nodded and took off into the sky.

High above them Scourge and Magmatron contained to rain blows across each other. With a growl Magmatron tossed Scourge into the open air. He grabbed for a handhold, tried to flap his wings but gravity won. In a last-ditch effort Scourge blasted one of Magmatron's wings before hitting the ground, a thud and a dust cloud his only company. His shot hit its mark though; Magmatron spiraled down out of the sky and landed on the other side of the hill in a heap.

Everyone stopped to look. Dezaras stepped forward. Blot and Cutthroat took the opportunity to pull Sinnertwin back; he was badly riddled with bullet holes.

Suddenly Scourge lunged from the smoke towards Dezaras, fluid leaking from his front paw and wing. He held up his minigun unconvincingly and fired a few rounds, but the dragon grabbed it with his teeth and tossed it aside. Dezaras backed up until he found the wall of his ship. He deployed a series of barbs from his wrist guard to fend off the beast. You could cut the tension with an Energo-Sword as the wounded Scourge readied to pounce. Dezaras was determined to face his death with his eyes open. But when Scourge leapt he stopped just short of Dezaras' head. He lurched back, teeth snapping shut before the Decepticon's face. Magmatron had appeared, grabbing Scourge by his tail. "No!" He wailed, willing a burst of flame in from his throat, but the Emperor yanked him backwards and threw him to the ground. He roared at Scourge, a powerful sound even in robot mode. Hungurr ran up and pulled scooped his commander up with his neck. The Abomnicons retreated, Razorclaw and Divebomb in pursuit.

The shadows of dusk were beginning to grow as Magmatron went back to Dezaras. He tilted his head towards the spiked implement in his hand.

"You maintained a respectable measure of calm in the face of a superior opponent."

"Um, thanks. And thanks to your men as well. We would have been in a sticky spot without them."

"Hn. Well. It's more of a reflex thing. The Predaknights have many a bone to pick with the Abomnicons. Any sign of them puts them on edge." Magmatron shuffled a foot and looked at the sun. "The day grows late, and we have wounded to tend to. What say we continue our conversation tomorrow, at first light?"

Dezaras looked over his detachment. At least 5 dead Vehicons, more wounded and lying in pieces. Crossblades had sustained a nasty gash to the shoulder.

"Deal. Decepticons! Prepare for exfil. We're heading back home."

The _Dilong_ , later

"What do we call today Crossblades?" Deathsaurus asked as he looked at his lieutenant's shoulder.

"An adventure, sir?"

"I would have gone for a slagshow."

"I suppose diplomatic relations went south in a hurry. Shockwave will have the rest of our spark casings for this."

"Not quite. Shockwave doesn't need to hear about today. Besides. We're still alive, and we have an open dialogue with the ruling party. I call that an 'in'."

Rust Pass

Magmatron and Noctorro had parted ways with the Predaknights. With the Emperor's damaged wing they had managed to get to Rust Pass on foot. Noctorro had called for transportation from there.

"Why did Scourge attack us sire? Aside from the usual reasons I mean."

Magmatron chuckled. "He thought I was forming an alliance with outworlders to take him down."

"Hmph. He's the one that needs help in this little war of his." Noctorro paused. "But are you thinking of hearing them out?"

Magmatron looked up at the sky. The moons were rising over the pass.

"I'm not sure. It all seems a little desperate, does it not?"

"Well, if it tees off Scourge it might be worth consideration."

"Ha! I suppose you're right. There was something else too. Did you see the way he jumped to the defense of those generics? I wouldn't have thought that to be in a Cybertronian's character. They're strange folk."

"Well, it's important to get all the facts before you make house guests of them."

"Yes." Magmatron rolled the word around in his mouth; "guests."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Proving Grounds  
**

The War World _Fenlong_

On the massive bridge of Dezaras' ship Black Shadow was making the rounds. Dezaras had appointed him captain while the general spent increasingly more time wooing the Predacon Emperor. His first and second mates Guyhawk and Fellbat were down with him on this particular trip, so he had to manage the entire command floor by himself. Rows and rows of consoles stretched before the window looking down on Euakryis. Black Shadow was forever impressed by the engineering of the War World. He never would have imagined a craft of its size being able to maneuver at all, but the shipwrights in Polyhex managed to build one for each of Dezaras' brothers. The Fenlong held massive destructive power, but the general was here on strictly diplomatic business. He faced exile or worse if he couldn't get Magmatron's aid.

The Savage City

Slugslinger was being watched.

At least, that's the way he felt every time the Decepticon wandered the streets of the Predacon Capital. All these beasts skeeved him the frag out. There could be any manner of creepy crawlies in the shadows waiting for him to slip up. Or something. He wasn't doing anything wrong, but something about the city made him feel… guilty. Like he didn't belong. There had been no shortage of unfriendly looks since the crew had been allowed in the city. Even Magmatron always looked a bit like he regretted the decision.

He reached the end of the street, a sharp edge overlooking the jungle outside the city. Slugslinger transformed and flew over the sea of green. The Predarchy was nestled in the heart of a dense forest, itself fortified by the mountains and the sea. It was the sort of place you felt like you could never leave, and he was glad to have a ship to leave every evening. Slugslinger wondered what end Dezaras was playing for with the Preds. Here they're rulers. Why would they join up with the Decepticons and leave it all behind? And who would have to share a HAB Suite with them? Not Slugslinger, he thought.

The Savage Palace, Courtyard

Crossblades watched his leader pull himself off the floor again. He lasted nearly a minute and a half this time. That had to be progress right?

"Come on, let's go again."

"Pah! As if the outcome would be different. You're worn from five successive bouts. I'm still fresh."

Magmatron looked like he meant it this time, despite his last few capitulations to fight Dezaras again. He secretly appreciated his gumption.

"Even if I lose, I learn. If you could teach my crew- "

"I am many things Dezaras of Cybertron, but a schoolmarm is not one of them. It would be hopeless. I lack the patience. And besides…"

"Besides what?" Asked Guyhawk, who was off to the side with Crossblades. He had just finished up a flying session with Divebomb, and he looked like he had been taken apart and put back together by a blind Junkion.

"Guh. Besides nothing," the emperor shrugged and turned away.

"He's trying to be nice by not mentioning your altmodes," called Fera from where she was sitting. Guyhawk's partner Destrohawk was draped across her lap cooing softly. The Decepticons had been introduced to the Lady of Predatory Rock the last time the Predaknights had stopped by to observe Dezaras' sparring, and he and Fellbat's tiny cohorts had taken a shine to her immediately. Indeed, the small animals traveling with them made Fellbat and Guyhawk rather popular with the locals, always coming up to ask them about their partners.

"What's wrong with my altmode?" Airstream glared from her seat. "Want me to see if I can find any of my victims in good enough shape to vouch against my skills? I'm the deadliest thing on four rotors."

"I'm sure all of your vehicular forms are excellent in your theaters of combat," Magmatron said, apparently deciding to rejoin the conversation. "But to fight as a beast is another matter entirely. We move differently, we feel the world around us differently. I can tell this just by looking at you."

"How did you acquire your dragon form?" Dezaras asked.

Magmatron pointed up to the ledge above the palace courtyard. A mask grimaced down from a place of honor, sharp fangs protruding from its lips, its dark eyes slanted in distaste. "A relic from the time before time. One third of the mask of Onyx Prime."

Destrobat stopped jostling for postion with Destrohawk and started chirping madly. Fellbat offered translation. "Destrobat says he used to read stories about the Triptych Mask. Is that the real deal?"

"Of course it is! All that you see before you was made possible using that mask fragment. It can bestow a beast form unto any participant, should they be strong of will. It is said the other pieces have been hidden so that they may watch our hotspots, giving form and purpose to our protoforms when they come of age. For there are many places on Eukaryis from which the beasthood springs."

 _Might my will be sufficient?_ thought Dezaras, though he kept his thoughts to himself, instead saying;

"You must have a strong will indeed to have garnered such a mighty form."

"Hmph. Quite. Dragons have all but disappeared from the new generations of Eukaryis. Myself, Grimstone, and Scourge are thought to be all that is left. It is an exceedingly rare spark that can coax out the dragon within."

The assembled audience listened to old legends and tales from Eukaryis' past until the sun started to dip into the sea. Crossblades flew off to collect the other Decepticons, Magmatron bid his guests good night and retired to his quarters. Noctorro was there waiting for him.

"He brought up training again Noctorro."

"And what did you say?"

"Oh Noctorro, I'm not a teacher! I've never taken students in all my life!"

"Do you remember how you learned?"

"Of course. Unfortunately. I may never be able to scrub that from my mind."

"Well, maybe this is your chance to do things differently. Assuming their up to the task. Not everyone's spark is cut out for the Mask."

"I suppose," the emperor said, watching the _Dilong_ ascend into the dusk, "that I could ask. But the other members of the convocation would have concerns."

"See what they have to say and, if need be, quash their concerns. You've never been one to mince words, sire."

"That is true, my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Convocation**

The Savage Palace, Chamber of Convocation

As Magmatron entered the chamber the crystals on the walls began to softly glow. He took his place before a flawless crystal sphere in the center of the room and waited for his vassals to appear before him. All across the Jungle Planet the lesser lords of the Predarchy answered the call of their emperor.

"Predacons! Hear me! I bring news of the realm, and of the newcomers."

The four sovereigns of the Predarchy appeared in the crystals around the chamber. Torca of the North, the baron of the ice caps. Quoth, the Southern Raven, with his pet. To the East dwelled Mach Kick of the Golden Plain, and to the West was the shadowy wood of Cohrada, the Western Serpent.

Quoth the first to greet Magmatron. "My liege, have the outsiders been dealt with? Nevermore could always use a new plaything…"

"They yet live, if that is your question Quoth. They seek knowledge in the way of the beast. I do not know how much I have to teach though."

"You should let Fera take a crack at them," snorted Mach Kick. "They'll learn a thing or two."

"But without _beassst_ modes of their own, they can never hope to know our _waysss_ ," whispered Cohrada.

"That is why I have called you here, for your counsel. If they are to fight like beasts, they must live as beasts. And that means undergong the rite."

 **"Madness!"** cried Torca. **"They are outworlders! It has never been done in all the millennia Eukaryis has stood."  
**  
"I merely seek your opinions Torca. I will consider all four with equal measure. Quoth, we'll start with you."

"I think we should defer to the emperor's opinion, and not raise our voices where it doesn't belong, he said glaring at Torca's crystal. The Predarchy does not need Decepticon aid to reshape this world. If they need Predacon help to reshape theirs, that only proves our superiority."

Mach Kick grunted, evidently wanting to go next.

"The Predarchy is not a charity. We take what we need and crush what we don't. And we don't need the Decepticons. Torca agrees with me."

 **"On this planet we will be Kings and Gods. Out there we are little more than elite soldiers. So what if we outclass the whole of the galaxy? The Predarchy only needs recognition from one world. And that's this one."  
**  
Torca was interrupted by a hiss. "We need not conquer our visitors Torca. The universe may be changing _fassster_ than we give it credit for. The Cybertronians brought an entire planet to ruin in their _thirssst_ for war. I say let them in. The Law of the Jungle will keep them in line. And if it doesn't, we can devour their _corpsssses_..."

Magmatron frowned. "So two nays and two yays. Noctorro has already expressed his interest in helping the outworlders. Grimstone has dissented. That leaves the deciding vote to me, as I already intended."

"And that decision is?" Mach Kick asked. "We haven't heard from you, Lord Magmatron."

The Savage Emperor paced back and forth for a while. At length, he addressed the convocation again.

"When I am crowned Onyx King I will have achieved something no one else has ever done. Total control of all Eukaryis. There is no precedent where we are going. No tradition. If ever there were a ruler to buck our policy against outsiders, it should be me. I am interested to see the strength these Decepticons may or may not possess. If they are not worthy, let the flames of Onyx take them."

"Let the flames of Onyx take them," Quoth repeated.

 **"Very well. But I will be watching them,"** Torca said in a huff.

One by one the crystals flickered out, leaving Magmatron alone with his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Gathering**

The Tooth, Gathering Hall

The hall was crowded as Scourge entered. Motley masses of scraggly beasts lay about the stands. All fell silent as their leader entered.

"Scourge. Your people would have words with you," said a triceratops in the center of the room.

"What is this Knockdown?"

"We have put our faith in you for stellar cycles. But the Predarchy still stands. We are hungry – starving – and we fear for our future."

Scourge snorted. He looked wounded. "You speak of fear? Ever since I pledged myself to this tribe Magmatron has not dared step foot in this swamp. His blockades hurt, I admit. But you will never again be slaves while I sit in the tooth."

"Yes, well…" A gecko named Bulge crawled down from the wall. "That's one of the reasons we called this meeting. It has been suggested… that we find a new champion"

Scourge stomped towards Bulge, towering over the small lizard. The Abomnicons rushed over to try to defuse the situation.

"Scourge, stay calm, let him finish!" Hun-Gurr said nervously. Scourge only regarded him coldly.

"Tell me… who is this replacement you speak of? It wouldn't be one of my trusted lieutenants, by any chance. Or perhaps a tiny gecko who forgets his place?"

"Um, no sir! I would never-"

"Who is this new champion, who will lead the Abomi to glory in my stead? WHO?"

"My audio receptors are burning."

Everyone on the gathering hall floor turned to find the source of the voice. A fuzor sauntered down the stairs to where Scourge and Bulge stood. He wore a grin, wide and malicious.

"You can't be serious," Scourge turned to Knockdown. "You'd follow _Shudderfly_?"

"He has some good ideas," Rippersnapper offered. "Plus he says he has a secret weapon."

"Really now?" Scourge glowered at Rippersnapper. "What secret weapon?"

The fuzor waved his arms in the air. "Bombs, my scaly friend. Specifically, bombs we're going to sneak into the Savage City. Incite a little panic, cause a bit of _mayhem_. They'll be too busy hunting the perpetrators to reinforce their boarders."

"And when they find out that the Abomi are the ones doing the bombing? They'll send the full force of the Predacon army down on your homes and slaughter you wholesale!"

"I never said it was a clean plan. We'll need to be sneaky. But I know a thing or two about being sneaky."

"This is insanity..."

"And it's time this town embraced it! That's why we're putting it up it to a vote. Next full moon. No trials by combat, muscles. Just a simple heads or tails vote. If I win, you're out, and we stop fighting like soldiers and start fighting like the Abomi we are!"

Some in the crowd applauded. Others looked at Scourge nervously.

"I don't know what to say," the dragon bot rumbled.

"Say whatever you want. But you can't do anything until the full moon," Shudderfly grinned.

Hun-Gurr put himself between the two bots. "He extended a challenge and defined the terms. The Law of the Jungle requires you meet them."

"Damn the Law. You have your vote. But you had best watch yourself when you lose."

"You really think I'm going to lose after everything we've been through? Have a nice month Scourge."

Shudderfly transformed and flew out through the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Transmission  
**  
The _Fenlong_ , Bridge

"I do hope you bring me good news, Dezaras."

The bridge crew of the _Fenlong_ peaked over their monitors at the unfeeling orb of Shockwave's eye. His face took up the full length and breadth of the bridge's window.

Dezaras stood at the front. He knew Shockwave didn't want to hear from him again unless he had a ship full of the Jungle Planet's finest warriors. But now the War World Commander had a different new plan in mind.

"Chancelor Shockwave, the situation is a bit more turbulent than we projected. The Predacons are a proud people, and what's more they are themselves at war. They will not supply us with any soldiers."

Shockwave was motionless.

"I assume that means you will be resorting to Plan B, and are thus tendering your resignation?"

"Not quite sir! I don't think we need to be so hasty with this planet. There may still be a way to get beasts on the Decepticon side of this war!"

Silence. Dezaras wondered why he bothered communicating via video.

"The Predarchy has a way to bestow beast forms upon their citizens. I'm this close to convincing their leader to use it on us. If my troops can become beasts, we won't need their aide. We'll only need basic training."

"Intriguing. How confident are you in this plan?"

"I think it would be a very _logical_ path to pursue, eh Shockwave?" Dezaras said with a chuckle.

Shockwave's face was once again monolithic. At least moons orbited.

"You called me Chancellor. Recall that my new title is Supreme Commander, Dezaras. Don't contact Shadomaru until you're scheduling the inspection for your beast army."

The screen went dark.

Crossblade winced while his optics adjusted. A relieved wave of chatter broke amongst the bridge workers in the cyclops' absence.

"He hung up. What does that mean sir?"

Dezaras had a broad smile on his face.

"It means I still have a chance."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Maximal Uprising**

The Predamark

"What am I looking at, exactly?"

It was a cargo ship, what was left of one anyway. It lay sadly kneeling to one side, a smoking hole in its side. Magmatron was looking down at it from a hilltop when Dezaras had answered the Emperor's call.

"Bandits, Dezaras. I wanted to introduce you to some of the other Eukarians. It's not as simple as Predacons vs Abomi."

"I was afraid of that," the Decepticon muttered.

"Hn. I have a simple goal Dezaras. Ambitious in scope, yes, but a simple one. To conquer, until there is nothing left to conquer. To unite all of this world under my banner."

"Not dissimilar to Megatron's goal. In truth, our sources already believed you had succeeded in this regard."

"Understandable. Mine is the only legitimate claim to the planet. No one else has the resources, the organization, the drive."

"This is all very interesting, your highness, but what does this have to do with the wreck down there?"

"Patience offworlder. I can be long-winded when I want to be." He chuckled to himself. "There is a legend in this land, that whoever can rule all of Eukaryis as one is to be hailed as the second coming of Onyx Prime, the so-called Onyx King. This Lord of Lords would don the Triptych Mask - the whole mask, not the fragment in my palace - and lead the Jungle Planet into a new Golden Age. Centuries of generalissimos and would-be warlords have tromped across this valley in an effort to fulfill the prophecy of the Onyx King. None have succeeded. The Mask remains separated, the planet divided. I will change that. I will become the Onyx King. I have one third of the Mask, an army at my back, and I will _not_ yield."

He glided down to land on the roof of the derelict transport.

"But there are those who would defy my dream, who would deny me my crown!" His voice was reaching a crescendo, and he waved his arm wildly to the West.

"At the other side of the Seething Pass is a tribe of nomads who rebelled against the Predarchy. They regularly ambush caravans that get to close to the plains beyond and retreat to their huts. They are small, they are weak... but they have powerful allies." He clutched his shoulder at the word and looked down. "Their message, their uprising, has spread across Eukaryis. An alliance that bedevils my generals at every corner of the globe."

He leapt up and looked hard into Dezaras' spark.

"They call themselves the _Maximals_ ," he spat.

"The similarities to Cybertron are uncanny," Dezaras mused. "It seems like the Autobots and Maximals exist only to deny us our respective dreams."

"I agree. That's part of why I summoned you here. I despise traitors. The Maximals revolted just after Scourge left. That hurt the most. The Abomi Nation problem hit literally and figuratively close to home. I underestimated Scourge's passion for the Swamp folk, and his skill as a commander. Don't tell _anyone_ I said that to you, by the by."

 _You certainly scare me enough to keep my mouth shut,_ Dezaras thought.

"Yes, I underestimated his power, which is why I hope I'm not projecting when I think that my Sovereigns underestimate yours. They think you are unworthy. That you will not be able to handle the ceremony. I think you can prove the world wrong."

"A... ceremony?" _Could this be it?_

"Yes. That story was merely prologue to the second reason I wanted to meet. Gather those who would volunteer, for in three days you shall undergo the Rite of Beasthood. Only then can you get what you seek: schooling in Eukarian combat."

"This is... a tremendous gift, emperor."

"More than you know. There are many bonds within my empire that will be tested by this decision. I risk much good will with more traditional Predacons, even my most loyal ones. My gift is also not without cost to _you_."

"I beg pardon?"

"Predacons do not beg, Decepticon. I will give you this power, and I will show you how to use it. But you must give me something in return. Expedite the realization of my dream. Help me topple the thieving Maximals, and you may leave with my blessing."

Dezaras was flabbergasted. He wouldn't spare any of his troops for the Bot/Con war but he was asking for Dezaras to send troops into his? Had this barbarian just out-deceived a Decepticon? No, he was smarter than that. The Beasthood was very important to this planet. Not something to be given away. He looked to the emperor's eyes for any smugness and found none. This was not an idle threat. The implication was there that once they were beasts they would leave a planet free of Maximals or not leave at all.

He was suddenly back on the bridge with Shockwave. The Decepticon leader was barring him from Cybertron. The Predacon ruler was trapping him on Eukaryis. But there was one difference. Magmatron seemed to believe in him. Shockwave's reaction to Dezaras' plan wasn't confident, or even sincere. He doubted his own brothers believed he would be successful here.

 _But I_ can _be successful here._

"You have a deal," he said without hesitation. He had nothing to lose. It would be Beasts or nothing to restore his reputation. Though he was always one to push the envelope. "But we cannot fight your entire Civil War. We will drive those nomadic brigands from your continent, even topple an Abomi outpost or two. But then we must get back to space. Our duty is to our planet."

"A daring request to make of one who has already been so generous," the Emperor growled looming over him, "but an honorable one. Once the serpent's head is removed the body will wither. Yes, that will do. Then that settles it. In accordance with the laws of my planet our pact is struck. I will make the preparations at the Savage Palace."

They shook hands, and for the first time in living memory on Eukaryis a Cybertronian was bound by the Law of the Jungle.


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

**Chapter 9: Ignition**

~Cycle DD+190.03.089~

The Savage Palace, Courtyard

Dusk was already creeping up the sides of the Rust Mountains as the _Dilong_ landed outside the palace. Dezaras exited, followed by Crossblades, Airstream, the Munitions Quartermaster Doublecross, the Chief Hangar Mechanic Chop Shop, 100 Vehicons, and 50 Reflectors.

All around the courtyard sat denizens of the Savage City, watching the curious sight unfold. In a private box sat the Predaknights. "This is madness," Grimstone sulked. Fera smirked at her cohort. "Oh, lighten up dear. This is going to be delicious."

"I feel like a circus animal sir," Crossblades muttered.

"Silence Crossblades," Dezaras said sharply. Crossblades was startled. He never saw his commander so intense.

Atop the balcony where the piece of the Triptych Mask hung stood Magmatron and Noctorro. Noctorro came forward. "All rise for the Law."

As one the Predacons got to their feet. For centuries, every corner of the planet had learned this creed.

"Our planet was founded on one guiding principle. Air all your grievances with words before you do so with arms. Answer any challenges or be called a coward. This is the Eukarian Way. This is the honorable way. This is the Law of the Jungle. Those that keep it will prosper. Those that break it will die."

Now Magmatron strode forward and removed the piece of the Mask from its place of honor.

"Welcome everyone, to a very special Rite of Beasthood. Tonight we welcome a delegation from the Decepticon War World _Fenlong_ , who have agreed to offer up their very sparks to the heart of this jungle, to give themselves up to the Beast within."

"That doesn't sound like what they agreed to," Slugslinger whispered from where he and Black Shadow spectated.

"I never thought the reformatting process would be safe. Dezaras knows what he's doing."

"Behold once again the impetus for all you see around you: once this mask sat upon the face of Onyx Prime. Tonight we use its awesome power to transform the robotic into the bestial!"

And as he held the scowling face over his head, the setting sun passed through its hollow eyes, bathing the courtyard in a green light. Dezaras looked around like a bot possessed. It was finally happening.

It started in him and Crossblades. A sizzling, and then a smoking. Dezaras looked at his hands and saw them beginning to ignite. Sharp pain wracked his body, and he fell to his knees. All around him vehicons and reflectors convulsed in the green inferno. "W-w-what… is… this? Magmatron!"

"Sire?"

"Give it a moment Noctorro. I want to see where this goes."

"Commander!" Slugslinger screamed, sprinting for his leader. He had to save him from these crazed monsters.

"Get back soldier!" Black Shadow bellowed, giving chase.

"Something is wrong," murmured Razorclaw. He looked up at the sky. Clouds boiled across the mountains in the east, stained red in the failing sun and rushing for the palace.

"An ill omen. We should never have allowed this ceremony to take place!" Grimstone cried.

Fera was cackling in ecstasy. "You can feel it too! The power bubbling to the surface!"

Dezaras could hear voices. And strangely, none of them were his own scream.

 _Open your eyes._

He felt like he was floating, burning and floating. A sea of starter fluid. His body was gone, cinders and dry leaves before the hurricane. Only his spark remained, and the voices.

 _Death_

One thing was certain. He was not dying here. Not after everything he had been through to get here. Thunder crashed in his ears. Was it in his mind, or in the world outside? He felt a slithering in the back of his cranium.

 _Open your eyes!_

Yes. His eyes. His mind's eyes. This was the truth inside of Eukaryis. The Beast! He had found it at least.

 _Deathsaurus._

Four eyes opened inside the growing fire. A long neck raised a jagged maw skyward, and shrieked for the storm above.

What happened next was spoken of for many generations on Eukaryis. A bolt of lightning, straight and true, answered Dezaras' flame-wreathed form, striking the fire in the courtyard into a massive shockwave. At the same time, Black Shadow caught Slugslinger, but seconds too late, the right half of the soldier's body taking the blast. Rows of vehicons were emolated in the green fire, and smoke covered the courtyard. Predacons ran for cover all across the palace, save for the knights and Magmatron. Rain began to pour down on Predation Valley. And then the new Decepticon army was unveiled.

Where once there were ranks of Vehicons a wake of vultures lighted into the air. The reflectors stood at the ready with new dragonfly wings stretching from their backs. Airstream slunk away to contemplate her new arachnid form away from prying eyes. Chop Shop bore wicked mandibles on his shoulders. Doublecross stood looking at his arms, now serpents gazing back at him.

But all assembled were looking at Dezaras and Crossblades.

Noctorro gaped. "Sire, can it be?"

"By Onyx above!" Gasped Grimstone

"Who would have thought," Fera snickered.

Magmatron said nothing for a while. Then Dezaras transformed to look him in the eye.

"After all these years," the emperor shook his head. "Dragons."

Before them were not one, but two great blue drakes, Crossblades a long, serpentine creature and Dezaras having converted from a mighty wyvern, lightning coursing from its maw.

"Magmatron, emperor of the Predarchy. My name is Deathsaurus. I came to you seeking power. And power do I still seek. Teach me the ways of this body, and I will drive forth your enemies from this land!"

Magmatron smiled. "Welcome, Deathsaurus, to the jungle."

 **End**

From afar, two pairs of blue eyes hidden in the bushes watched the spectacle unfold.

"This is bad news general. What should we do?"

"We report to my lady. Back to the village at once!"


End file.
